07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Verloren
Verloren '(フェアローレン) is the God of Death in the 07-Ghost series. In Barsburg history books, he is described as escaping to the mortal world after committing the henious crime of murdering the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, causing catastrophe on earth by creating epidemics of sorrow and sin everywhere. More than 1000 years ago Verloren was hailed as the Chief of Heaven's greatest and perfect creation, and it was his job to sort the souls entering Heaven; allowing the pure souls to enter Heaven, but punishing the 'bad' souls by devouring them (i.e. sending them back down to earth to be reincarnated in a different body with no memories of their previous life) or sending them to purgatory (Frau has told Teito that Verloren released the bad souls in purgatory before he fled to Earth to find Eve), and the worst souls which are irredeemable even by Verloren would vanish forever. Verloren was madly in love with the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, Eve, but after Eve was murdered, Verloren fled to earth to escape accusations of him being her killer and search for her reincarnation by killing people on the earth, until the Chief of Heaven ordered him to be executed by a punishment squad the Chief made from Verloren's fragments, the Seven Ghosts. They sealed Verloren's body with the Eye of Mikhail and his memory with the Eye of Raphael. Since then, Verloren's soul continues to reincarnate in bodies (e.g. human bodies) other than his original body. Verloren's soul is now in the body of Ayanami. The tale of the Seven Ghosts and Verloren Personality Verloren is characterized by his sense of pride, referring to himself with the title that was given to him (unknown whether by the Chief or by the inhabitants of Heaven): a perfect creation. Possibly as a result of many people addressing him with this title- instead of his name, Verloren, he defines himself as 'the perfect creation' and becomes offended or desperate when he is no longer seen as this, as he was seen reacting with outrage after seeing that the Chief of Heaven created the Seven Ghosts (physically identical to himself and possessing the powers which used to be Verloren's) so he is no longer unique. Verloren still seems bitter at this insult, insisting or mocking that the Ghosts are 'just his fragments' or "just my replicas" when meeting with Profe, Fest and Zehel (e.g. chapter 70). The death of Verloren's love had a considerable effect on his sense of judgement, and after escaping to earth his sanity began to collapse and he began endlessly killing humans to search for Eve, threatening that he would kill all the humans until she could be found. Even after being reincarnated in Ayanami, a different body, Verloren still appears to be insane, having wild eyes and grinning manically, when Labrador said he would never have his lover again. Relationships With his superiors 'Chief of Heaven: It seems that Verloren's feeling for the Chief became hatred when the latter accused him of killing Eve or sent the Seven Ghost to punish him. Even after thousands of years, Verloren still seems to hate the Chief (e.g. in episode 19, he smiled at Castor mockingly, saying "There is no God in this world". He has also said "I pray for the death of God"). Eve: Verloren was deeply in love with Eve. In manga chapter 52, Verloren was shown wanting to reach her, but then just lowered his hand and quietly saw her off (later it is revealed in chapter 70 that if Verloren's hand touches a life, that life will vanish, so he told Eve she could not touch him). When Eve was found dead, the Chief of Heaven said Verloren was her killer. Whether she was killed by Verloren or not, Verloren was distraught at and maddened by her death, travelling to earth and killing many humans in order to find her reincarnation. When Labrador tells him he can never have what he wants again, a picture of Eve is in the background, and Ayanami is furious at Labrador's comment. With his fragments Zehel (Frau): 'Verloren's hatred of Frau is that he is a 'replica' which is a great blow to Verloren's pride. Frau has also been wielding Verloren's scythe, and Ayanami warns Frau that the scythe wants to be with its true master and will soon return to him. 'Profe (Labrador): Comparing his attitude towards Frau and Castor, Verloren seems to like Labrador, possible because Labrador looks very much like him physically and he is a thinker (he is the only one who doesn't want to kill Verloren) and can understand Verloren better than other Ghosts (he understands Verloren's wish and its somehow meaningless nature (as even if Verloren got his powers back he still wouldn't be able to hold the same Princess Eve again). With others His scythe: Verloren seems to like his scythe, as he is furious at Frau for possessing it, warning him that it will return to him. His scythe also listens to Verloren's reincarnation. Trivia *In German and Dutch, verloren means lost, forsaken, irrecoverable or goner. *Many fans believe that Verloren is innocent of Eve's murder, and that either the scythe lost control and devoured her or it was the Shadow man who killed her. *Some fans speculate that Eve touched Verloren accidentally and died, or that Verloren touched her by accident. *It is unknown what Verloren wants to say to or do with Eve's soul when he finds it. *Verloren plays chess with himself (manga chapter 70). *After Eve's death, the Chief of Heaven has written his judgement (in Verloren's view, it is a curse) on Verloren's body directly. Quotes Every day, every day. Distracting me from my work.' ''(to himself, about Eve) '''I have been given all knowledge by the Chief of Heaven. '''But, is it really important to express feelings?' ''(to Eve) Site navigation Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists